Tohru's Broken Heart
by TohruLover
Summary: Tohru was just in Love with one Guy until he broke her heart ….she couldn't stand it anymore. Well i am not good at summirise and i just stared and it just pop uped in my head...need reviews so i now people are interested in my story...REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Tohru was just in Love with one Guy until he broke her heart ….she couldn't stand it anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tohru were have you been"…Kyo been looking every where for her. Aww how sweet Kyo was looking for me. I didn't what to tell him where I been. If I told him where I was then he will only worry more. "I was at the store" "Then where are the groceries." Kyo said intently. " I ..was ...just looking ....around....that it"Tohru said . "Sure whatever… let's just get home" Kyo told Tohru. Kyo just dropped it and she'll tell Kyo soon where she was. When they were walking to their house it started to rain. So Kyo and Tohru ran because the house wasn't far. When they got back, they were soaking wet. Yuki told Tohru to go take a shower and change. Tohru did what Yuki said to do.

"Stupid cat, why did you make Ms. Honda get soaking wet?" Yuki asked. "Don't call me stupid, Stupid Rat, and it just stared to rain….?" Kyo answered back. Yuki went to check on Tohru and when he went to her room. Tohru was sound asleep. Yuki left her and Yuki went to sleep. Kyo finally went to sleep. When Kyo and Yuki got up in the morning they didn't smell breakfast, they wonder why. Kyo and Yuki went downstairs to see why. They saw no Honda. Yuki asked Shigure if he seen Ms. Honda and Shigure said she shjould be in here room while Kyo went to Tohru room. Kyo Knock on the door and no answer. Kyo Knocked again and still no anwser. Yuki came up the stairs saying " Where's Ms. Homda" "I don't know, if she in her room she isn't answering" Kyo said concern about Tohru.

Kyo and Yuki finally open Tohru door to find Tohru aseep breathing heavy. Yuki ran down stairs to call Hatior while Kyo sat down bye Tohru. An hour later Hatori went up to Tohru's room and told Kyo and Yuki to saty in the kitchen. Hatori tryed to wake Tohru up but she wouldn't. Hatori checked her and left.. Kyo was the first one to aske how she was doing. Hatori told them "Don't worry but if she doesn't wake up in the morning then call me." Yuki and Kyo went to bed with out dinner because they were worried about Tohru. Shigure was in his office reading some novel thathe wouldn't put down.( he wrote the novel... he just loves what he did.) When Kyo got up in the morning to go to school even though he hates monday, he'll do it for Tohru. Kyo went in Tohru's room and she was still sleeping and breathing heavy. "Yuki call Hatori because Tohru still not up" Kyo yelled at that Stupid Rat. Yuki did what that Stupid Cat told him beacue he cares about MS. HOnda.

As Kyo and Yuki walked out of the house to go to school they saw Hatori. They greeted him and left. Hatori greeted Shigure on the way in and went up up Tohru's room. Hatori tryed to wake up Tohru again but she wonldn't wake up. Hatori got concern and carryed her to the car. Hatori went back in and told Shigure that "I am taking Tohru to the main house to my office to try and get her to wake up and if she doesn't than i'll take her to the hosiptal and tell the boys that i have her in good care." Hatori took her to his office.

AFTER SCHOOL

YUki and Kyo got home and asked where Tohru was. Shigure with a sad face told him that Hatori said to not worry.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" Shigure got up and answered it and it was Hatori. "Tohru is in the hosiptal, she stable and in a coma and the doctors what to know what happen" " we'll be there soon. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo took a cab. Shigure didn't tell them why yet. The car was silent. When they got to the hosiptal Yuki asked why we are here. Shigure told them what happen. Few Mins. later

The Doctor talked to Kyo. Kyo told the doctor how she was acting strage and then i started to rain and got soaking wet. After that Kyo went to call her friends. When Hanajima answered the phone she could here someeone crying and asked what wrong and who is this. "It' Kyo, Tohru in the hosiptal and she in a coma and you and Uotani get here fast..........


	2. Hospital

Kyo went next to Tohru's bed and asked himself why he made Tohru get wet. It my fault thought Kyo out loud in the room. "NO!! It's not, Kyo I should have told you where I was, I'm Sorry….." Tohru said to Kyo. Kyo was glad Tohru was a wake. "It not your fault it rained, are you alright?" Kyo was concern….. "I'M fine, my side just hurt." Tohru said point to her right side." Tohru lifted up her shirt to show him a big cut was there. "What happen?" Kyo asked. "I was at my friend's house that I been seeing secretly, and her evil brother wanted to play something so he got the knife and stabbed me right here." As pointed…. KYO asked "Why would you keep a friend of yours secret. "Because Hana and Uo wouldn't like it if they knew I was hanging out with her and her brother again……….

Kyo was gonna ask why but the Yankee and shock wave girl enter the room hugging Tohru, who was hiding her pain. "Tohru, what happen? All you alright?" asked Uo. "I'm fine…really…Please don't worry about me.?" Tohru lied. "I can tell by your waves that you are lying, tell me where it hurts or ill get the doctor." Said Hana. Kyo watching Tohru pull up her shirt showing where that cut was. "Did you show the doctor" Hana asked. All Tohru did was nodded no…..

Few Mins. Later

The doctor told all guest to wait in the wait room for now. As Kyo, Uo, and Hana left to meet with the others including Kisa, Momiji, Rin, Haru, Yuki, and lots more of the Sohma family. Tohru showed the doctor where the cut was. The doctored yelled at her because she should of said something to being with. The doctor went to get the nurse to get needle so the can stitch me up….

After the doctor leaves………………

The nurse came and told the Sohma family for today only three people can see her and she asked for Kisa, Momiji, and yall can pick the other one while they are going to visit her. While Kisa and Momiji went in her room, they just sat and talked.

Back in the waiting room……

"I say Yuki" Shigure said.

"I say Yuki 2" said Rin

"me 2" the rest of the other says besides Kyo…

"Why the Stupid Rat get to see her…." Said Kyo

"Stupid cat you already got to see her…." Yuki said

"Whatever Stupid Rat, I'm leaving." Said Kyo

Back with Tohru…..

Yuki walks in the door…..seeing Kisa Tohru's bed asleep….Aww "Kisa and Tohru went asleep cause Tohru had to get stitches and was tired and went to bed and then Kisa wanted to sleep with Tohru……" Momiji told Yuki….. "Oh Okay…… are yall both gonna stay here over night….." "Yeah we are because Tohru wanted Company and she said who ever else came can to so Yuki do you want to." Momiji asked

"Yeah……. Let me just tell the others okay……" Yuki walked out and told the others. Hatori and Shigure was the lasts one to leave…..

Later that night…….

Tohru woke up with pain in her right side where the cut was……. She saw that Kisa was sleeping next to her and Yuki and Momiji sleeping in the two chairs by her bed……. The pain got worse and worse…. She couldn't sleep… She tried to wake up Momiji but he wouldn't wake…. Then finally she woke up Yuki…..

"Ms. Honda what's wrong?" Yuki said

"Get the doctor, my side hurts badly….Please" Tohru started to cry.

"Yuki ran and then the doctor came in and told him to get the other two out… Yuki first woke up Momiji and then yuki carried Kisa to the waiting room. After they left, the doctor just touch it and it hurt badly…….. Man I didn't want this pain…. I didn't mean for this to happen, I just couldn't take the why he broke my heart…… The next thing I knew their were four or five doctors and then I fainted………

When I came back to earth, the doctor told me that she needs to stop cleaning and cooking for a week after she gets out of the hospital Friday (2more days) yea!!!!! After the doctor left Yuki came in first and asked was okay… I told him I am now, that it was just pain… Yuki walked outside the door to get Momiji and Kisa. Momiji had Kisa in his hands and put Kisa by Tohru side. Momiji had this look on his face showing he was worried about Tohru... Why is everyone worried about me Tohru thought t herself? Tohru looked around and saw that Yuki wasn't asleep yet... Tohru finally went to sleep at 5 in the morning after the pain had started at 3 in the morning… After Tohru feel asleep Yuki looked at her. Tohru seem to be sleeping fine… Yuki didn't go back to sleep because I he will be a wake next time her has pain or whatever……

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I would like review so i know people are reading it i am working on ch. 3 so maybe tomorrow ill have it up thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

The Day Tohru gets out of the hospital ……..

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure came to get Tohru. When they asked for Tohru the nurse told them the 2 door to the left. Kyo saw Tohru… Tohru was asleep. Yuki woke her up. When Tohru got up, she didn't feel pain... I can go to school but not do housework….man that such, Tohru thought to herself. Kyo gave her a warm smile…. As they were in the car talking they were happy that she was back.

At the house….

Tohru went up to her room and lay down since she couldn't do anything else. Kyo knocked on the door and Tohru let him.

Tohru and Kyo conversation …..

"What did you want to talk about" Tohru asked

"Nothing but I was wondering if you wanted company because you look like you was lonely. "

"No I am fine but thanks I would love to talk to you anytime"

"So are you going to go to school Monday?"

"Yeah, I miss so much…."

"Yeah, I guess"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna sleep now….Good Night Kyo" Tohru said while Yawning

"Good Night Tohru" Kyo said as he headed out the door.

The next morning…..

2 in the after noon Tohru woke up. When she came down stair everyone of the Somas' family came except Akito Duh!! She was happy to see a lot of people that cared for her. Kisa ran up Tohru and gave her a big hug….. Tohru hid her pain where the cut is... but she loves Kisa hugging her. They had a party. Then the phone rung and Shigure answered it.

"Tohru, it for you."

"Okay I'll be there in a min."

The phone conversation

"Hello, Tohru speaking'

"Hey Tohru, it me Ruki"

"Oh, hi sorry about the other day…."

"It Okays and I am sorry about my brother…"

"Don't be, it over and I need to tell you something tomorrow at one, ill come over…."

"Okay see you tomorrow bye."

Everyone just stared. "Night you all I'm tired and need sleep" Tohru said. Every said night. When Tohru got to her room, she laid down. Tohru couldn't sleep because her side stared to hurt again and she couldn't tell the others while everyone else was here.

Four hours later…. (2 in the morning)

Tohru still couldn't sleep. So she went down stairs to get a glass of water. On her way up she saw Kyo at the top….

"Why are you out of bed…." Kyo asked

"I was thirsty and wanted a glass of water."

"At this time at night"

"I woke up thirsty" Tohru lied.  
"Did you even sleep?"

"Uh…yeah I did."

"Whatever let me stay with you until you go to sleep….then I will leave."

"Uhhhhh……..Okay"

Tohru fell asleep finally and Kyo walked out to go to his room. Kyo walked to his room think about what* is going on with Tohru....

*Flashback*

"Tohru whats wrong you been strage tonight" Kyo asked

"NOthing, I'm...Fine..Really.."

"Okay"

Back to he normal view....

Kyo went to the roof top for a while and looked at the stars. Then he went to bed.....

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**i need reviews so i know people are reading it and they like it please review and i am sorry this aint long as the others.... and i am sorry i mispelled some words sorry please review.....**


	4. Another Chance

The next morning around noon….

"Where are you going Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked

"Just to visit one of my friends that you don't know" Tohru answer.

"OH okay be back before 5 please! If you don't then call at least." Yuki said with a concern. Tohru wet out the door and went to Riku's house.

"Hello, Tohru nice to see you again"

"You to, so is Riku home yet…."

"Yeah she is in her room"

"Okay bye….."

Tohru went up to Riku's room.

"Hey I didn't mean to…."

"What are you talking about, Tohru"

"I cut my self" Tohru said showing her….

"Tohru why did you do that"

"Cause I couldn't take it anymore"

"Is it because my brother"

Tohru looked away…

"Oh Tohru, I'm sorry, I should have knew."

The house went silence for a few minutes until Riku's brother came running in to the room yelling "Riku someone at the door looking for Tohru,"

"I'll go see who it is, so stay out of my room"

"I can do whatever I want"

"Just leave Tohru alone"

"Whatever"

"So Tohru how have things been, I heard who was in the hospital"

"Yes, I was sick"

"Oh, So do you have a boyfriend"

"No, I still….."

"Tohru still not over me"

"Am 2"

"Am not"

"That why you cut yourself"

"Yes maybe I'm not over you."

"see told you"

"I love you!!!"

"Okay I'll go out with you again, Plus I don't know why I broke up with you in the first place"

Then Riku, Uo, and Hana walked in on them kissing.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it short but i am going out of town so i Will not be posting anumore till i get back so maybe Aug.4 i post something sorry**


	5. What?

"What are you doing with him" Uo, Hana, and Riku said pointing to Dan.(Dan is from America) "Umm…..I ….was….just….umm…."was all Tohru said while she left. As she, Hana, and Uo walked Tohru home, it was quiet. When they finally got to Shigure house Hana said "Stay away from him or you'll get hurt again." "Give him another chance," Tohru said. "NOOOOO I WILL NOT" Hana said yelling at her. Tohru ran to her room crying and Kyo tried to say hi and looked at her. Kyo asked Hana what happen and she told Kyo nothing and then they walked off.

With Tohru

"Why won't they understand…." Tohru said to herself. Tohru then heard a knocked at the door and said" Come in!!" Kyo walked in and asked what was wrong but Tohru just looked at him with a cold smile. Kyo and Tohru were silent the rest of the night. Kyo left when Tohru finally fell asleep. "Again…Why does Kyo care about Tohru so much? Why should I care I am just watching them get closer everyday….Why Tohru and not me…."Kagura said to herself... As Kagura left to go back home Yuki got up to get a drink of water because he was thirsty.

The next morning at school…..

Tohru walked through the doors with Dan. Everyone looked at them as they took their seats. The teacher started her lesson….. Look at that stupid Tohru think she all that but she not…. I'll show everybody what she really is. Someone thought to their self. (He he ain't gonna tell you who it is yet.) As Tohru went to eat lunch she sat with Dan and Riku. Uo, Hana, Kyo, and Yuki sat together looking at Tohru.

"So what the deal with them" as Kyo pointed to Tohru and Dan.

"Well it all started freshman year of middle school, Dan and Riku was new to the school and Tohru was being helpful and nice to show them around and well Tohru started to like him. So Tohru asked him out and he said yes. A year after that Dan started to hit her. Tohru never told anyone, not even her mother. When her mother found out, she got really mad and told Dan to stay away from him. So you can see why we hate him."

"Poor Tohru, so why is she going out with him again." Yuki ask.

"I don't know and then graduation is next Friday." Hana said.

"We have to get them broken up before graduation" Said Uo.

"How?" asked Kyo.

"I haven't thought about that yet so lets come up with a plan" Uo said.

"You are no help at all" Kyo said

"You know what Carrot Top, JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND" yelled Uo.

The whole lunch room went silent and looked to Uo, Hana, Kyo, and Yuki's direction. Wow was the lunch room quiet. The bell finally rung to go to class, everyone started to get up and talked again. Tohru, Dan, and Riku walked back to class. They all sat by each other. Kyo got jealous looking at Tohru and Dan being together all the time.

The day before graduation…..

With Tohru……

Tohru was at Riku place in Riku's room getting ready for the big day tomorrow. They did each other hair, make up, and nails. After that they had a pillow fight." That was fun…"Tohru and Riku said together. They laugh all night long. They went to sleep at four in the morning. When they got up in the morning at seven, they weren't tried. They did each other hair, make up, and nails again. Since they messed it up last night. When they were done, they went to go get Lucky Charms to eat. Dan was in the kitchen. "You two look nice and pretty epically you Tohru," Dan said with a smile. "Uhh…Thanks" Tohru said blushing. As the walked out the house Tohru looked up at Dan. Dan also looked up at Tohru.

Everyone is at a party for graduation because they finish high school. Tohru is hanging out with Dan in another room.

With Uo, Hana, Kyo, and Yuki……….

"So where is Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Been with Riku and Dan all day," Uo said.

They walked over to Riku.

"Do you know where Tohru is?" Uo asked

"I don't know, the last time I saw her was with Dan over by the punch table," Riku said smiling. "Okay thanks, "Han said as they walked over to the punch table to ask people around if they seen Tohru. Riku went back talking to her boyfriend. They asked all around and no one seen them and Hana could tell where she was through her wave power. They had to find her…..

With Tohru…..

"Tohru are you sure you want this? You know they blame me for last time." Dan said.

"I am sorry they blame you for it, I should have told them," Tohru said with an unhappy look.

"All right here it goes," Dan said to Tohru as he got out a sharp knife.

"Are you sure about this and not tell the others?" Dan asks.

"I'm sure,"

Dan put the knife to Tohru's neck and cut her. Tohru looked like she wanted to cry. Then Dan cut her in her stomach. Dan was about to stab her in the leg when Uo, Hana, Kyo, and Yuki came barging in. "What are you doing?" Hana asked. Tohru fainted saying "It's not his fault."


	6. Chapter 6

At the hospital…..

Tohru woke up to the sound of a bird chirping. Uo and Hana was the first people in the room with Tohru. Dan is in the waiting room with everyone else. Everyone was staring at him even his sister. Tohru saw Uo and Hana sleeping on the chairs next to her. Tohru looked up at the ceiling. _**I have to tell them, but how??? **_Tohru thought. "Umm….Please doesn't blame Dan it wasn't his fault."Tohru said when Uo and Hana woke up. "And why in hell would we do that, we told you he was going to hurt you again," said Uo.

"Because I asked him to do it,"

"Why? Tohru Why????" Uo said looking at Hana crying.

"I couldn't take it no more,"

"Couldn't take what…"said Uo

"No one loving me"

"Everyone love you," said Hana

"Then why did Dan reject me I want him to love me, I love him…Why does everyone reject me…."

"He love you it just that….let him tell you himself………"

Uo and Hana left to go to the waiting room to get Dan, when they got there everyone were staring at them. "Dan come with us for a second" said Uo. Dan followed them out while everyone else looked at him.

"What? Is Tohru okay??"

"Yes she is but she just confuses and upset…" Hana managed to say.

"Why??"

"She wants to know why you rejected her…."

"Oh my….. I should go talk to her…."

Uo and Hana went to the waiting room…

"How is she?" Kyo asked since no one else would. "She is doing better, she is going to have to go to a therapist every Monday and Wednesday," Uo said.

"Can I go see sissy, please!" Kisa asked.

"No there someone with her right now…"

"Who with her?" asked Kyo.

"Uh…. Dan is"

"What the hell is he with her, he did this to her, what if…" Kyo said as he got interrupted.

"No, you don't understand, we will tell you but first we need to talk to Riku..."

Ruki followed Uo and Hana

"What? Is Tohru really okay…." Riku asked. Hana looked up and told her everything.

Meanwhile with Dan and Tohru….

Dan walked in. Tohru was so cute when she asleep," I didn't mean for you to get hurt, it just that I do love you…but…I…can't be with you…"

"Then… Why…." Tohru tried to say. Her throat was sore.

"My sister told me not to hurt you so I figure if I didn't go out with you I wouldn't hurt you…but it looks like I did…"

"Akito would have been made to…."

"What you know him?"

"See my family knows his family so we have to obey him… and I knew if I went out with you he would get mad and hurt you and I just didn't want that…"

"Oh…I understand but…. why didn't you just tell me you didn't want me to get hurt….."

"I'm really sorry…. I understand if you don't want to be with me" as he said heading out the door...

"Wait, I love please…."

"I love you to…but it just can't be…"

"Why?" Tohru said beginning to cry.

"Please don't cry."

"I…am truly sorry…" was all he said as he walked out and disappeared.

Back with Ruki, Hana, and Uo……

"Oh, Can I go talk to her…' Ruki asked.

"Yeah, she in room 343 it on the left" Hana said…

Hana and Uo went back to the waiting room to tell everyone what happen…Ruki walked in to Tohru's room to see her crying. Ruki went over to sit by her side. Tohru stopped crying and looked up at Riku.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So how did i do? Review please!!! i am working on ch 7 right now so i don't know when if the last or whtat......


	7. Chapter 7

Ruki and Tohru looked at each other. It was silent for about five minutes. Riku broke the silent saying "Tohru why would you try to kill yourself, you have other people who care and love you. And I think Kyo like you, so maybe you should go out with him."

"He said that he didn't want to hurt me, he said you told him don't hurt me, he loves me but we being together would anger Akito." As she said started to cry again.

"Oh... so he told you, look I am really sorry about that."

"It not your fault, I just have to get over it, I just don't know how?"

"I know Kyo loves you a lot, you should go out with him or I'll regret this later but date Dan without anyone knowing…."

"Yeah but can you talk him in doing that"

"Yes I can, bye Tohru I'll be back tomorrow with news."

As she walked out she walked to the waiting room to tell Uo and Hana that she was leaving… Momiji and Kisa walked in Tohru's room. "Sissy, Sissy, are you okay" Kisa said as she ran to sit next to her in her bed…..

"I am okay Kisa don't worry about me," Tohru said. Kisa and Momiji was having fun playing with Tohru until Kyo came in and asked them to go so he can talk to Tohru alone.

"What do you want?"

"I…Love….I love you, Tohru "

"I am sorry Kyo but I love him….."

"Oh, I shouldn't say it at all bye Tohru" Kyo walked off leaving Tohru alone in her room. Riku came in with Dan. "Hey Tohru, what you doing." Ruki asked as she looked around the room.

"Well, I can't really do anything at this point…"

"Yeah so you want some visitors then…" Dan asked.

"Of course I do…. I am so lonely….even though everyone is so kind to come visit me."

"So I talked to Dan about it and he said that he will try and if anything happen he gonna blame himself."Ruki said. Ruki saw Tohru's smile. Now everyone can be happy except for a certain someone name Akito. "So when are you getting out?" Dan asked.

"Two more days!!!" Tohru said exited.

Two Days later….

Tohru was finally to leave the hospital. Up, Hana, and Ruki ran up to Tohru and hugged her. After the hospital, they went back to the Sohma's house. When they walked in everyone was there except for Akito to welcome Tohru back. They had a party, everyone was happy to see Tohru happy again. They weren't made at Dan anymore.

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Hey Tohru, what up?" some guy asked…

"I am doing fine, are we still up for tonight to dinner…."

"Yes we are, my love…" he said to his beloved.

"I'll pick you up at six tonight until then her a present" he said as he kissed her.

"Okay Dan love you." As she said blushing.

_How can he go against me like that? I'll get them for this. _Akito thought to himself.

Dan saw Tohru walk home. When he turn he saw dark cold figure and said "What do you want?"

"Why?" Akito said slapping him across the face.

"Look I don't like her, but I do like her sister…" Dan said.

"What Tohru has a sister? Tell me everything about her?"

"No you will not hurt her, she the only one I love……"

"TELL ME IF YOU VAULE YOUR LIFE AND TOHRU'S SISTER, I CAN FIND OUT FROM TOHRU…"Akito yelled.

"Okay, her name is Roza; she is Tohru's younger sister. She is two years younger so she'll be in Momiji and Haru class next week. She love her sister, she just got out of asylum." Dan said.

"Wow, thank you good bye..." Akito said with a cold smile.

At Shigure's House…….

"Knock, Knock" someone knocked on the door. Kyo answered it. "How may I help you?" Kyo said to the fourteen year old girl.

"Uh……Is Tohru here?" the fourteen year old girl asked.

"Tohru someone here for you: Kyo told Tohru.

Tohru went down and stared………

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OMG...... WELL I AM GONNA MAKE A SEQUENTS CALL SISTER LOVE OR I DON'T KNOW HELP I NEED A TITLE FOR NEXT ONE


End file.
